geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaya's First Car
''' '''is a episode from season two. Transcript *(The Columbia Tristar Logo, the Pixar Logo, and the CINAR logo played normally, and we see the title card that said "Season 2 Episode 6: Kaya's First Car") *Kaya: Well Hello Everyone! I'm gonna take my car and follow the plans, and put a tombstone on it. Make sure everyone will not take it. *(Camera switches to Geo Guy hiding the bushes) *Geo Guy: Wanna hear Kaya having a new tombstone? Listen! *Kaya: (humming the song of Fat Dog Mendoza Theme and walks and takes her car by herself) *Green Bob: (in a sewer) I gotta hand it to that Kaya. she has tombstone lessons, I want to help her! I'm inside the sewer and hear Kaya humming. As were wanting to hear the glory, proudness for a good secret. *Kaya: (humming and walks with her car, but the kit said, "Free Car Kit, $3.00") *Geo Guy 5: SHUT UP! *Kaya: Come on! I'm trying to hum the song called Fat Dog Mendoza Theme! *Geo Guy 5: Because I DON'T CARE!!! *Kaya: (feeling exhausted) All right then, I'll be back in the moment. (humming and walks with her car again, and we see the Simpsons Car in slow motion) *Geo Guy: When Kaya has a tombstone beyond this place, I must go outside and get this Mexican product from the original spanish! (and has a product "Miracles den becotas") And I might fight Dr. PBS with it! (laughs and walks to his house) *Dr. PBS: Aaah... such a nice day to look after Geo Guy's House! I'm inside his kitchen and eat some food because I'm Starving!! *Geo Guy: (offscreen) Hey, Dr. PBS!! *Dr. PBS: What do you want? Is this a treat or something? *Geo Guy: EAT IT! (spills Dr. PBS with the Mexican Product) EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!! *Geo Guy 6: What's going on here? *Geo Guy: I attacked that Dr. PBS! But he's in my house without a reason! *Dr. PBS: (attacked, and the stars are above his head) *Little Girl: Hello! I'm Little Girl, and greenyphatom2009 just bought me today! *Little Guy: and greenyphatom2009 just bought me today too! *Geo Guy: Enough of this flip flapping, and let me be! And for the mother of Bananas in Pyjamas (we see the Bananas in Pyjamas logo) could it be those new characters? I was just having friends with you! *Little Guy: Don't be a grumpy boy, Geo Guy. I'll be here using Little Guy Insanity stuff and bring my stuff back, Sucker! *Geo Guy: (screaming madly as Mojo Jojo's scary screaming) *Kaya: Whopee! I made this kit from my plans! and this car, but i can drive! *Little Girl: Awesome! Where ever it takes, please drive a car that goes safe from your kit! Driving has a bandit from Toy Stories! *Little Guy: and Don't let Geo Guy play tricks on you! To be honest, Geo's World has premiered in 1989 from the beginnings of Season 1! and Season 2 has premiered anyway. *Dr. Beanson: (From Greeny Phatom) Hello Geo Guy, you white skullboy! but you must go around without walking your brains with a sign that said, "To be Continued"!! *Geo Guy: (yelling) THAT's IT! I'm Sick and Tired of this CRAP From Dr. Beanson's Business to play tricks on Kaya better than this TV Show! Now, It makes me extremely angry even more, so, Goodbye and HAVE A NICE TRICK!!! *(Geo Guy stealing the car) *(Camera Switches to Geo Guy and Dr. Beanson wearing bow ties while the credits roll. and we see the Games Animation Inc., Film Roman, Pixar, and the Columbia Tristar Television Logo) *Geo Guy: (punches the Columbia Tristar Television Logo, yelling) NO, just NO! No one likes this closing logo NOW!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pages with broken links